drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ernährung
thumb|Der Wyvern [[Rathalos mit seiner Beute]]Dieser Artikel behandelt die Ernährung '''der Drachen. Da Drachen meist als Raubtiere oder Monster dargestellt werden, ernähren sie sich natürlich nach den meisten Quellen von Fleisch, vor allem Vieh fällt ihnen oft zum Opfer. Die großen Wyvern Indiens und Äthiopiens ernähren sich sogar von Elefanten. Menschen stehen eher selten auf dem Speiseplan. Selbst Jungfrauen werden meist nur gefangen gehalten und bewacht. Menschliche Helden werden meist nur getötet, da sie die Drachen angreifen, nachdem diese ihr Vieh gefressen haben, oder weil sie mit den Drachen um Schätze kämpfen. Jedoch ist die Ernährung von Drachen wesentlich vielseitiger und hat sowohl in der Mythologie als auch in der Fantasy einige interessante Facetten erhalten. Anorganisches Material thumb|Ein grüner Drache erwischt [[Spike dabei, von seinem Hort zu essen.]]Immer wieder werden in der Populärkultur Drachen dargestellt, die sich von anorganischem Material ernährten. Auf diese Art und Weise ernähren sich manche Drachen teilweise von ihrem Hort und verstärken so auch ihre Panzerung. Auch der Drachenstein entsteht vermutlich in Folge der Mineralien, die so aufgenommen werden. Beispiele *In My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie ernähren sich Drachen neben normalen Nahrungsmitteln auch von Edelsteinen, die für sie wie Süßigkeiten sind. *Die Monster Uragaan und Kushala Daora aus Monster Hunter ernähren sich von Erz, was auch für ihre extrem harte Panzerung verantwortlich ist. *OTFs aus Drachenflieger – Hisone und Masotan ernähren sich von seltenen Metallen, die z.B. bei der Herstellung von Mobiltelefonen verwendet werden. Deswegen werden sie in der Serie häufig mit alten Klapphandys gefüttert. *Die Sumpfdrachen der Scheibenwelt fressen so gut wie alles, egal ob organisches oder anorganisches Material. Ihre extrem spezialisierten Mägen können alles verdauen und machen es zu Brennmaterial für das Drachenfeuer. *Im Saastal in der Schweiz erzählt man sich, dass die dortigen Golddrachen sich von den Goldadern in den Bergen ernähren. Erklärungen Viele Tiere schlucken Steine, so genannte Gastrolithen, die ihnen bei der Verdauung von Pflanzennahrung behilflich sind. So können z.B. manche pflanzenfressende Dinosaurier wie Sauropoden, Laufvögel oder Hühnervögel ihre Nahrung nicht selbst kauen, weshalb sie Steine verschlucken. Im Muskelmagen zermahlen diese Steine durch ihr Anneinanderreiben dann die PflanzennahrungWikipedia: Gastrolith. Da Drachen jedoch meist als Raubtiere dargestellt werden, erscheint diese Erklärung nur in Ausnahmefällen plausibel, da Fleisch wesentlich leichter verdaulich ist. Andere Tiere, wie z.B. Robben, Krokodile oder Plesiosaurier, könnten die Steine als Ballast nutzen, um im Wasser auf- und abzusteigen. Dies ist jedoch nicht sicher geklärt und würde nur bei flugunfähigen Wasserdrachen Sinn machen. Eine andere Erklärung hierfür könnte auch die Fähigkeit vieler Drachen sein, Feuer zu speien. Es ist nicht abschließend geklärt, wie Drachen ihr Feuer produzieren, jedoch beinhalten manche Erklärungen, dass Platin als Katalysator verwendet wird. Dieses Platin können Drachen natürlich nur durch die Nahrung aufnehmen, und da es in keiner organischen Nahrung enthalten ist, müssten sie entsprechendes Erz kauenDragon's World - A Fantasy made real, 2004, Dokufiction. Auch andere Theorien zum Drachenfeuer erfordern die Aufnahme anorganischer Materialien, wie z.B. FeuersteineDr. Ernest Drake: '''Expeditionen in die geheime Welt der Drachen, 2003, ISBN-10: 376074818X, ISBN-13: 978-3760748184 oder piezoelektrische KristalleTREY the Explainer: Science of Dragons (englisch), um Gase oder Flüssigkeiten zu entflammen, oder normale Steine zur Zerkleinerung des zum Feuerspeien nötigen KalksteinsPeter Dickinson (1981), Das große Buch der Drachen. Die fliegenden Ungeheuer, Stalling Verlag, ISBN 978-3797916976. Den mythologischen Drachen vom Pilatusberg wird nachgesagt, das sie Salz von Steinen lecken. Dieses Verhalten könnte zum Ausgleich des Mineralhaushalts der Tiere dienen, siehe LecksteinHeilige Quellen: Der Pilatussee. Manche Lebensformen, z.B. manche Archeen, sind in der Lage, sich tatsächlich von anorganischem Material zu ernährenWikipedia: Autotrophie. Dies ist jedoch bei Wirbeltieren wie Drachen aufgrund von deren Metabolismus nicht möglich. Möglicherweise leben Drachen jedoch in Symbiose mit Mikroorganismen, die das anorganische Material für sie verdauen. Der Nutzen davon ist nicht geklärt, jedoch könnte auch hier ein Zusammenhang mit dem Drachenfeuer bestehen. In den meisten Fällen wären Mineralien und Metalle natürlisch aufgrund von deren Härte sehr schwer zu kauen. Deshalb ist zu vermuten, dass Drachen, sofern sie wirklich derartige Stoffe kauen, sehr breite Backenzähne besitzen, wie Tiere die gepanzerte Beute fressen, z.B. der Port-Jackson-Stierkopfhai oder der Seeotterstrawberryoverlord asked: what kind of teeth do you think a creature would need to be able to eat Crystals and gemstones like the dragons in mlp?. Die Zähne müssten außerdem ständig nachwachsen, um der Abnutzung entgegenzuwirken. Milch Vor allem in britischen Sagen neigen Drachen dazu, die Milch von Kühen zu trinken. Beispiele hierfür sind der Lambton Worm, der Bisterne Dragon, der Hutton Rudby Dragon, der Drache von Mordiford und in Deutschland der Drache aus der Lindwurmskaute. Dazu trinken sie wie Kälber am Euter der Kuh oder reissen dieses mit Klauen und Zähnen auf, was häufig zum Verbluten der Kuh führt. Manchmal lassen sie sich auch von den Bauern mit Milch versorgen und fressen Menschen, wenn sie keine Milch mehr erhalten. Ein anderes Beispiel ist der Drache von Deerhurst, welcher keine Milch stahl, jedoch von einem Drachentöter eingeschläfert wurde, indem er ihm Milch gab. Edward Topsell erwähnt außerdem, dass die Frauen Makedoniens die dort lebenden zahmen Drachen stillenEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 704. Derzeit ist nur eine reale Tierart bekannt, welche die Milch anderer Tiere trinkt. Dabei handelt es sich um den Menschen, dessen Verhalten sich vom beschriebenen Vorgehen der Drachen stark unterscheidet. thumb|Die katalanische [[Víbria wird häufig mit Brüsten dargestellt.]] Laut Peter J. Hogarth säugen Drachen, wie Säugetiere, ihre Jungen mit MilchPeter J. Hogarth: Ecological aspects of dragons, was vermutlich auf ungarischen Sagen basiertWikipedia: Sárkány (englisch). Auch die albanische Kulshedra gibt Milch und säugt damit Schlangen, da ihre giftige Milch diesen ihren Giftbiss verleihtAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Häufig gibt es auch Drachendarstellungen mit Brüsten, ohne dass speziell erwähnt wird, dass diese Milch geben. Vermutlich haben diese eher einen Symbolcharakter und repräsentieren die weibliche Sexualität, oder sie sind durch eine persönliche Präferenz des Künstlers zustande gekommenAndrew Lawless (Interview mit Dr. Samantha Riches), Three Monkeys Online: Gendered Monsters – Art and politics in the representation of St. George and the Dragon. Dr. Drake schreibt die Fähigkeit, Milch zu geben, nur dem Beuteldrachen zu, den er zu den Säugetieren stellt. Auch die Drachen aus Harry Potter scheinen Milch zu gebenHarry Potter Lexicon: "Guide to jkrowling.com - Rumours tabloid" (englisch). Pflanzliche Nahrung thumb|Der herbivore [[Draco Berengarius]]Eher selten stößt man in der Fantasy auf Drachen, die sich von Pflanzen ernähren. Beispiele hierfür wären der Diablos und der Duramboros aus Monster Hunter und der Draco berengarius aus Star Trek. Die beiden Beispiele aus Monster Hunter sind sehr spezialisierte Arten (Diablos ernährt sich von Kakteen und Duramboros von morschem Holz) unter den ansonsten carnivoren Wyvern, während der Draco berengarius eine außerirdische Art ist, die Drachen nur äußerlich ähnlich sieht. Eines der wenigen Werke, in denen Jungdrachen aller Arten sich pflanzlich ernähren, ist das Browsergame Dragosien. Bereits der frühe Naturwissenschaftler Edward Topsell berichtete, dass Drachen gerne Salat fressen, da dieser sie sich übergeben lässt um schlechte Nahrung aus dem Körper zu bekommen (vermutlich ähnlich wie Katzengras), jedoch Äpfel hassen, da sie schlecht für ihren Magen seien. Außerdem fressen sie gerne Kräuter und lieben Fenchel, da dieser ihr Augenlicht wiederherstellt, wenn es mit dem Alter schlechter wirdEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 706. Abgesehen davon sind pflanzenfressende Drachen in Mythologie, Folklore und früher Naturwissenschaft aber selten. Zu den wenigen Beispielen zählt der Hausdrache Plón aus der sorbischen Mythologie, der sich mit Hirsebrei und Keksen füttern lässt. Auch der Wurm von Meerenschwanden war dafür bekannt, Feldfrüchte auszureissen. Ob er diese auch fraß, ist unbekannt. Insektenfresser thumb|left|Ein [[Yian Kut-Ku verschluckt einen Konchu.]]Viele Schuppenkriechtiere, von denen manche, wie z.B. die Bartagame (Gattung: Pogona, engl. Bearded Dragon) oder der Gemeine Flugdrache (Draco volans), in manchen Sprachen als Drachen bezeichnet werden, ernähren sich aufgrund ihrer Größe von Insekten, wodurch es in der Realität sehr viele insektenfressende Drachen gibt. Auch in der Fantasy gibt es manchmal kleine, insektenfressende Drachen, jedoch sind diese eher selten. Einige Arten finden sich in Dragons of the World, darunter ist vor allem der auf Termiten spezialisierte Corytholurus zu erwähnen. Eine Ausnahme bilden der Yian Kut-Ku und der Barroth aus Monster Hunter, die größer als Menschen sind. Jedoch sind auch deren Beutetiere größer als die meisten realen Insekten der heutigen Zeit. Eier Laut Edward Topsell fressen Drachen gerne Eier, da sie von diesen am schnellsten satt werden. Erwachsene Tiere schlucken die Eier am Stück und würgen die Schale später wieder hoch, während Jungtiere die Eier vor dem Verzehr zerschmetternEdward Topsell (1607), History of four-footed beasts and serpents, S. 706. Drachentöten durch falsche Ernährung thumb|Der Drache verschlingt Alexanders falschen Köder In vielen Sagen und Geschichten über Drachen werden Drachen getötet, indem man ihnen etwas füttert, das sie nicht vertragen. So wird z.B. in der Bibel-Geschichte Bel und der Drache der namensgebende Drache getötet, indem Daniel ihm einen Klumpen aus Pech, Fett und Haaren füttert, woran er erstickte. Der Drache von Brno und zwei der im getöteten Drachen (siehe Rostam und Alexander der Große) hingegen wurden mit Paketen aus Ochsenhaut, gefüllt mit Ätzkalk getötet, da sich der Ätzkalk im Bauch des Tieres ausbreitete, bis es platze. St. Mang hingegen warf seinem Drachen nur Pech ins Maul und bat Gott um Hilfe, woraufhin der Drache in Flammen aufging. Historiker sieht dabei Parallelen zu Marduks Kampf gegen Tiamat, da dieser sie besiegte, indem er ihr Winde in den Rachen bliesBibelwissenschaft: Bel und Drache. Trivia *Umgangssprachlich bezeichnet man Essen, das zur Beschwichtigung einer wütenden Person, meist eines Ehepartners, gedacht ist, als DrachenfutterWiktionary: Drachenfutter. *Während Menschen in der Realität die einzigen Tiere sind, die Feuer nutzen, um ihre Nahrung zu garen, wird dieses Verhalten in manchen Werken, z.B. Dragonology oder Munchkin, auch Drachen zugeschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung